Untitled
by Itachi-lover92
Summary: There's a missing-nin on the loose, and Team 7 is under no protection! Will Team 7 survive or die? Who is the missing-nin?
1. The Beginning

Me: Hi! Sorry about the major OOC-ness. This is my first try, so cut me some slack! Remember, R&R!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Team Seven had just finished 3 D ranked missions. They had to find the Fire lady's cat... AGAI N, mow a lawn, and take care of a rich man's 6 sons.  
  
Kakashi: Well, good job you guys. I'm going to go report the success of our missions to Hokage-sama. Bye!  
  
Sakura: Wait!  
  
Kakashi: Hm?  
  
Sakura: I heard that there was a missing-nin on the loose...  
  
Naruto: Don't worry, Sakura-Chan! The great, powerful, and handsome Naruto is here to protect you!  
  
Sasuke: Baka...  
  
Sakura: BAKA! whacks Naruto on the head  
  
Naruto: rubbing the spot Sakura hit him Ow...  
  
Kakashi: anime sweat drop That's right Sakura. Thank you for reminding me. Be careful of the missing nin. I heard he's very strong and can kill all of you in a second.  
  
Naruto: ...  
  
Sasuke: Whatever  
  
Sakura: eyes widen OO Then Kakashi-sensei, why doesn't the Hokage assign ANBU members to look after us?! Why are you leaving?! Why am I asking you these questions?!  
  
Kakashi: ...  
  
Sasuke: mutters stupid weakling...  
  
Naruto: looking a bit scared T-That's because I'm here Sakura-chan! My "handsome-ness" might drive him away!  
  
Sasuke: Idiot...  
  
Sakura: disgusted look on face  
  
Kakashi: Now, now, let me answer Sakura's questions. The Hokage didn't assign any ANBU members to look after you because you're all strong enough and they have to scout Konoha and look for the missing-nin. I'm leaving because I need to tell Hokage-sama the success of our missions, and I also need to get scouting.  
  
Sakura: But...  
  
Gai: comes out of nowhere KAKASHI! Come, my life-long rival! We have scouting to do!  
  
Naruto: Eyebrows... so... thick... hides behind Sasuke, but doesn't notice  
  
Sasuke: glares at Naruto, who is behind him, shivering Idiot...  
  
Sakura: But... you guys are rivals... aren't you going to say something like, trying to mock Gai's voice, but failing terribly "Whoever finds the missing nin gets one point!" or something like that?  
  
Kakashi: Sakura, your grammar stinks...  
  
Gai: HEY! That's right! Kakashi, whoever finds the missing nin gets one point!!!  
  
Everyone except for Gai: --;  
  
Sasuke: start walking away slowly  
  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun!!! Wait for me! runs up to Sasuke  
  
Sasuke: glares What do you want?  
  
Sakura: blush I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me...  
  
Sasuke: Never in my entire life. walks away  
  
Naruto: runs to Sakura who's crying Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'm always free!  
  
Sakura: Stops crying and whacks Naruto Get away from me! runs away  
  
Kakashi: Sakura, you shouldn't hit Naruto like - AH! gets dragged away by Gai  
  
Gai: Come, my rival!  
  
Naruto: anime sweat drop. Uh... Looks to the direction Sakura went, then to the direction Gai and Kakashi went. Looks at the direction of Ichiraku and runs toward it WAIT FOR ME, MY RAMEN! 


	2. At Ichiraku

With Sasuke  
  
Sasuke: I can't believe I'm stuck with such stupid/weak teammates... stomach growls ... --; runs to Ichiraku and meets Naruto  
  
At the Ramen Store  
  
Naruto: HEY! OLD MAN! Give me 5 more Miso ramen! notices Sasuke HEY! Sasuke, you bastard! You made Sakura-Chan cry!  
  
Ramen guy: Hai... --; thinks He ate 10 bowls already and he wants more... start making ramen  
  
Sasuke: glares and shrugs I don't care Naruto: WHAT?! You should!  
  
Sasuke: ignores Naruto  
  
Ramen guy: gives Naruto 5 bowls of ramen Here.  
  
Naruto: forgets about Sasuke YAY! starts eating ramen like a hungry dog  
  
Ramen guy: Hello, welcome to Ichiraku, how may I help you?  
  
Sasuke: Give me one Pork Ramen.  
  
Ramen guy: Coming right up! starts making Sasuke's ramen  
  
Sasuke: Naruto, why do you like Sakura so much?  
  
Naruto: stops eating ramen Because she is pretty, um... uh... pretty...  
  
Sasuke: anime sweat drops You only like her because you think she's pretty? How stupid. Naruto, you idiot.  
  
Naruto: I'm not an idiot! starts eating ramen  
  
Ramen guy: Here you go. hands Sasuke his ramen  
  
Sasuke: starts eating ramen  
  
Naruto: finishes eating ramenAh, that was good... Hey, old man! 5 more bowls of Miso ramen!  
  
Sasuke: anime sweat drop while eating ramen  
  
Ramen guy: anime sweat drops OO... Ok... start making Naruto's ramen  
  
Sasuke: finishes ramen  
  
Naruto: So, who do you think the missing-nin is?  
  
Sasuke: I don't know.  
  
Naruto: I never said if you knew, I asked who you THINK it is!  
  
Sasuke: ...  
  
Naruto: sigh Well?  
  
Sasuke: Hmm... thinks It might be –  
  
Naruto: Hey old man! Hurry up!  
  
Ramen guy: Ok! mutters Young people are so rude these days... Here you go.  
  
Naruto: Thanks! eats ramen like a pig  
  
Ramen guy: Hey, little boy, slow down! You'll choke on this!  
  
Naruto: pays no attention to ramen guy and chokes  
  
Sasuke: Idiot!  
  
Ramen guy: I told you you'll choke!  
  
Jiraiya: Naruto, wanna go peek at girls with me?  
  
Naruto: face turns blue gasps for air  
  
Jiraiya: Sorry, you could have just said '"no."  
  
Naruto: coughs  
  
Sasuke: Ero Sennin, he's choking on ramen!  
  
Jiraiya: growls I told you kids not to call me "Ero Sennin" in public! Because I am not a pervert! I'm Jiraiya! One of the Great Legendary Sannin!  
  
Everyone: sleeps and snores  
  
Jiraiya: Forget what I said.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto: Forgotten. 


End file.
